


Chico práctico

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav es un chico práctico en todas las circunstancias y sin excepción alguna, aun si uno de sus mejores amigos repentinamente sale con que él le gusta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chico práctico

Gustav ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones ser una persona práctica. De esas que no se hacen demasiados problemas ni se ahogan en un vaso de agua.

Por tal motivo, cuando Johann abandonó el recién fundado Devilish, antes de que cundiera el pánico, puso una mano encima del hombro de Bill para llamar su atención e indicó que conocía a un chico en su academia de música que tocaba el bajo y podría ser perfecto. Su nombre era Georg. Y al final de cuentas, resultó ser perfecto, ya que terminó acoplándose bien al grupo.

También por eso, cuando encontró a Bill empinado contra Tom para darle un beso en la habitación del último, solo se aclaró la garganta y tocó tardíamente la puerta que había abierto sin anunciarse, no por mala educación, sino porque la madre de los gemelos prácticamente le había forzado a hacerlo, asegurándole que a Tom no le importaría. De inmediato sus amigos se habían separado con rostros que indicaban lo peor, sin embargo, él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decirles que tenían que apresurarse porque Georg los estaba esperando en su casa para el ensayo semanal de la banda.

—Gustav, nosotros… —había intentado hablar Bill con un murmullo y con las mejillas encendidas. Tom miraba fijamente el suelo y retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo.

—Escúchenme los dos —interrumpió con voz segura y afable—. Lo que hagan tras puertas cerradas no es de mi incumbencia. Lo único que les recomiendo es tener cuidado, porque yo podré pensar como sea, pero el resto no, además que deben tener consideración con sus seres queridos.

Esperó un par de segundos hasta que Bill asintió y dejó que un asomo de sonrisa bailara en sus labios antes de repetir que tenían que ir a la casa de Georg.

Del tema solo hablaron un par de veces más, ambas muy superficialmente y solo porque los Kaulitz decidieron que si Gustav sabía de su secreto, lo mejor era que Georg también fuera partícipe. Con tal, tenían en mente convertirse en una banda famosa, en estrellas de rock, y ocultar semejante elefante a alguien tan cercano parecía una locura.

Así una serie de cosas que podrían clasificarse de más insignificantes habían demostrado esa peculiaridad de su carácter, como su hermana arruinando una cena para toda la familia y estando a un poco de entrar en colapso nervioso, y él presuroso llamando al _delivery_ de un restaurant y recordando qué gustos especiales tenía el tío Greg y qué condimentos no podía comer la abuela Lucinda.

Por aquella razón, Gustav, que ha visto las salidas a los problemas con ojos de halcón, que ha evitado hacerse un mundo de dificultades sencillas o no tan sencillas, ese día, una semana y poco más antes del catorce de febrero de del 2003, cuando en la práctica semanal de Devilish advierte que Georg le está mirando fijamente, frunce el ceño pero lo ignora.

Lo que sí no puede ignorar es cuando están haciéndose compañía el tramo que tienen en común en dirección a sus respectivas casas y Georg, repentinamente, voltea hacia él y le agarra de los brazos.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta alzando levemente las cejas, intrigado.

—Gusti… me gustas. Me gustas mucho.

Las palabras y su significado todavía no han acabado de ser asimiladas por su cerebro cuando Georg ha desaparecido de su vista dejándolo solo y con cierta confusión titilando en los ojos.

Al llegar a su casa, saluda a su madre y cena con tranquilidad. La pequeña escena le sigue causando curiosidad pero decide que lo mejor es aguardar a que Georg haga otro movimiento o ver cómo actúa la próxima vez que se encuentren.

Cuando llega el próximo ensayo, una semana después, Tom y Bill han tenido una pelea monumental, lo que se traduce a una tarde con indirectas no tan sutiles, frases como “¿puedes dejar de arruinar la canción de una maldita vez?”, y finalmente con uno de los gemelos azotando la puerta y marchándose furioso.

No pasan más de dos minutos antes de que el Kaulitz que ha sido dejado atrás vaya detrás del otro, y Georg y él queden solos.

—Ya se acerca San Valentín —comenta Georg casualmente.

—Lo sé —asiente mientras guarda sus baquetas—. Mi hermana no deja de hablar de sus suposiciones de lo que cree que a regalarle su novio. Nos tiene a todos aburridos.

—¿No quieres que ese día pasemos el rato después de la escuela? Podremos ver alguna película y no sé, tal vez comer por ahí.

La pregunta claramente apunta a que Georg y su “me gustas mucho” no había sido dicho a la ligera. Gustav no contesta por unos instantes, pensando en que es viernes y que sus tareas pueden esperar hasta el sábado, y en qué podría terminar todo si es que acaso sucede algo. Aún no ve la situación como una preocupante: a Georg, a su amigo Georg, él le gusta. Y le ha pedido que estén juntos en la fecha más emblemática, comercialmente hablando, del amor y la amistad.

—Está bien —acepta—. ¿También le dirás a Tom y Bill? —añade solo para ver la reacción. Sabe que la invitación ha sido exclusiva.

—Seguro —responde Georg con una actitud ilegible—, aunque dudo mucho que quieran algo si no se arreglan antes sus rencillas. ¿Has visto cómo están comportándose? A veces olvido que solo tienen catorce años.

—Y tú solo tienes dieciséis.

—Tú quince, ¿y?

Gustav sonríe porque Georg no ha visto qué era lo que quería señalar. Son una sarta de adolescentes que apenas empiezan a vivir, que tienen el futuro por delante servido, ¿por qué enredarse o buscar entablar relaciones desde ya que puede que después representen problemas y complicaciones innecesarias?

Cuando están caminando, Georg gira hacia él intempestivamente y, de nuevo, le toma de los brazos, sin embargo, ahora no dice que le gusta, sino que se inclina un poco y deposita un suave beso en sus labios. Esta vez no desaparece en un pestañeo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —es lo que cuestiona Gustav al cabo de un momento.

Ninguno de los dos se ha movido y siguen manteniendo una postura comprometedora, Georg parece caer en cuenta de eso y se separa. Tiene las orejas rojas y el cabello casi tapándole los ojos.

—Tengo que irme, se me ha hecho tarde. —A modo de explicación, añade—: Mi prima ha dado a luz y hoy tenemos una reunión en casa de mis tíos para celebrar.

 

Gustav asiente y Georg empieza a correr, desapareciendo de su vida con rapidez.

Esa noche también cena con toda serenidad y tranquilidad, pero no se percata de que ha estado más callado de lo usual hasta que su madre toca la puerta de su dormitorio justo antes de entrar.

—Hijo, ¿estás bien? —Gustav despegada la mirada de su libro y asiente—. Como estuviste tan silencioso, supongo que han sido imaginaciones mías. Por cierto, el viernes debemos ir a la casa de los abuelos que han adelantado la fecha de celebración de su aniversario.

Gustav está a punto de asentir nuevamente cuando de pronto se acuerda de Georg.

—He quedado con un amigo… —arrastra las sílabas mientras piensa a toda velocidad qué más agregar. Su madre levanta las cejas. Gustav sabe por qué: él no replica nada a menos que sea significativo. Y es catorce de febrero y ha mencionado la palabra “amigo”.

—¿No pueden quedar otro día? Tu hermana también me ha salido con que tiene planes, aunque en ella no es sorpresivo, ¿verdad?

 

Mamá Schäfer sonríe, y Gustav, por algún motivo indeterminado, se siente medio acorralado. Tiene que explicar motivos o, mejor aún y más acorde a él: plantear soluciones. No pasa ni medio segundo cuando sabe a la perfección cómo dejar a su madre feliz y no darle más espacios para que haga más preguntas.

—Sé que el aniversario de los abuelos es muy importante. ¿Te parecería mal que me quede esa noche en la casa de mi amigo Georg?… Antes de que digas, ya sabes quién es Georg, te lo presenté una vez a la salida de la escuela de música, el que dijo algo gracioso sobre sombreros y copas de árboles.

—Oh, claro que me acuerdo, ese jovencito guapo y que tan buena impresión me dio. —Pasan unos instantes en los que la señora Schäfer parece barajar la posibilidad de interrogar sobre Georg, su familia, dónde vive o sobre su amistad, pero termina desechando el pensamiento. Confía en el criterio de su hijo, algo que Gustav sabe muy bien.

 

Cuando no ha pasado más de media hora, ha retomado la lectura de su libro con el permiso de su madre para quedarse la noche afuera y con Georg habiéndole dicho por teléfono que no habría problemas.

Es solo hasta que se cepilla los dientes y le ha dado una revisión final a un ensayo que debe entregar al día siguiente, cuando está rodeado de oscuridad y mira con los ojos entreabiertos la constelación de Orión pegada en su techo con pegatinas fluorescentes, que nota cierta ansiedad por ver a Georg que le pone el estómago extraño. Acepta que probablemente el “me gustas” ha despertado en él algo más que curiosidad y que por eso ha puesto tanto ahínco en no cancelar los planes. Levanta una ceja ante el descubrimiento y piensa en el pequeño beso dejado en sus labios horas atrás.

Esa noche, sus ocho rígidas horas de sueño se ven reducidas a seis horas y media entre ceños fruncidos, recuerdos de ciertas palabras o miradas y sensaciones cálidas en el pecho. Cuando finalmente se rinde al cansancio, Gustav ha decidido que Georg también le gusta.

Pocos días después y uno antes de San Valentín, se topa con Georg por casualidad a la salida de la escuela de música, lo cual se ha vuelto difícil desde que se cambió de horario porque mientras uno está de salida, el otro recién entra a clases.

—Hey, ¿cómo estás? —escucha que Georg le pregunta con una sonrisa.

Gustav se las arregla para sostener una conversación ligera y lejos de temas que clasifica como peligrosos, pero cuando el poco tiempo del que disponen se ha evaporado y Georg incluso se ha despedido con un “¡nos vemos mañana en la noche!”, le detiene del brazo.

—Tú también me gustas —es lo que dice con voz firme ante los ojos verdes inquisitivos.

La declaración toma por sorpresa a Georg y, antes de que pueda siquiera cerrar la boca por la impresión, él ya ha dicho adiós con la mano y se ha perdido camino al aula que le toca.

Gustav tiene una sonrisita esbozada al acomodarse detrás de la batería, baquetas en mano. Es medio justo lo que ha hecho considerando que fue Georg el que comenzó con la modalidad ‘decir lo que sientes y luego irte apresuradamente’.

La comida de aniversario de los abuelos, ver a toda la familia reunida y soportar las quejas de su hermana resultan tal como lo había esperado: llevaderos. Sin embargo, sucede algo con lo que no estaba contando, cierta impaciencia fastidiosa en todo el cuerpo para que culmine de una vez, pueda ir a su casa y vea a Georg, para que duerma con Georg…

—Cielo, ¿has comido algo picante? Tienes una cara extraña —pregunta la tía Ana. Responde negando efusivamente con la cabeza antes de enterrar el rostro en el plato y procurar no dejar que su mente divague a esos niveles tan peligrosos.

Para suerte, cuando la tarta que han servido de postre está por acabarse, es hora de despedirse. Y entre besos de labios llenos de carmín, mejillas estrujadas y ser tratado como nene de cinco años, al fin son capaces de marcharse para su alivio y el de su hermana que está impaciente por correr donde está su novio.

Una vez en casa se da un baño rápido y guarda cosas vitales como cepillo de dientes, pijama, una muda de ropa, su MP3 y un libro porque uno nunca sabe.

Cuando su papá está llevándolo a la casa de Georg, siente un nerviosismo inexplicable y las palmas de las manos húmedas, lo cual empeora a medida que van acercándose más a su destino.

Una señora con los mismos ojos verdes que Georg, cabello negro a los hombros y una sonrisa cordial, es quien le abre la puerta.

—Buenas noches, señora Listing.

—Hola Gustav —saluda haciéndose a un costado para que entre—. Ven, ven pasa. Georg está arriba esperándote, la segunda puerta a la izquierda. Cualquiera cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo, estaré por aquí.

Sabiendo que la tonta ansiedad podría matarlo o provocarle hacer algo estúpido, sube las escaleras obligándose a tranquilizarse, y da unos toques a la puerta.

Tiene quince años, un carácter tranquilo y controlado, así que sensaciones y emociones como las que siente en ese instante son completamente ajenas. Todavía no concluye si son problemáticas pero sí sabe que son inevitables.

—Hola —dice a la vez que ingresa a la habitación y le da una rápida ojeada.

Las paredes se encuentran pintadas de azul acero y solo una está decorada son pósters de Oasis y Red Hot Chili Peppers. El mueble que tiene el televisor, dos veladores y un guardarropa son lo que conforman el mobiliario. Es un dormitorio sencillo, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, y de inmediato puede decir que le gusta.

—¿Ya has comido?

—Sí, tuve un almuerzo familiar que duró hasta hace poco. —Deposita su pequeña mochila en el suelo y se sienta en la cama—. Fue aniversario de mis abuelos.

Georg toma asiento distendidamente a su lado y Gustav siente que se contagia de ese relajo, su nerviosismo extinguiéndose al poder reconocer en aquel chico a su amigo. Puede ser que le haya dicho que le gusta y que hasta le haya dado un beso de un segundo de duración, pero sigue siendo Georg en el fondo.

Casi había olvidado eso.

Nota que la expresión de Georg cambia un poco. ¿Podría ser que…?

—¿Por qué no bajamos después? Algo como una cena media tardía. ¿Qué hay?

—Pasta. —Georg ríe un poco antes de añadir—: Hoy mamá me hizo cocinar alegando que nunca hago nada en la casa, ¿te imaginas? Así que busqué la receta más fácil que puede encontrar entre sus libros de cocinar ¡y voilà! No me salió fatal, pero tampoco es…

—Ya te daré mi veredicto cuando la pruebe —dictamina con falsa seriedad.

—Gusti, te tengo algo.

A diferencia suya, la seriedad de Georg no es fingida. Ve con atención cómo el otro chico se incorpora y se inclina en su dirección, casi echándose encima de él. El corazón le palpita con violencia y se queda estático, esperando lo que pueda pasar. Sin embargo, no es nada de lo que hubiera podido pensar, porque Georg estira una mano y coge algo de debajo de las almohadas y se endereza.

—Es tonto y de chicas, pero la vi el otro día pasando por una calle y no sé. Espero que te guste.

Gustav no puede creerlo. O tal vez sí, lo que no quita que sea sorprendente y totalmente inesperado.

Es como el cliché más grande del mundo y la cursilería más repetida de todos los tiempos, pero es incapaz de no sonreír y aceptar la pequeña caja como si fuera algún detalle valioso. Porque, de algún modo, es precisamente así: una cajita con chocolates siendo entregada por un Georg con las mejillas y orejas prendidas, y devolviéndole la sonrisa con timidez.

—Muchas gracias.

Por más que ridículo que suene, no había tenido muy presente en su mente que es catorce de febrero. Día de San Valentín. El día del amor y de la amistad. Y nunca pensó en recibir chocolates. No es gran amante de los dulces, y tampoco hubiera esperado que Georg, siendo hijo de un dentista, obsequiara algo así. Pero los chocolates, aun sin haberlos probado, le saben increíblemente bien, tanto que está tentado a abrir la cajita y compartir uno con Georg.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunta en vez. Lo ve más adecuado y todavía tienen largas horas por delante.

—¿Una película? Mamá justo ayer compró una que quiero ver.

—Suena bien —asiente—, con tal que me digas que no te refieres a la última en la que Madonna es la protagonista que… —Las facciones de Georg enrojecen y Gustav libera una risita burlona—. ¿Esa? ¿En serio?

Georg encoge los hombros.

Cuando estás pasando el rato con tus amigos, ni bajo tortura admites que quieres ver una comedia romántica porque  sin pérdida de tiempo te conviertes en el centro de toda burla por las próximas semanas, y más si eres un adolescente que bordea los dieciséis y lo estipulado es que te gusten las películas de acción y terror. Sin embargo, Georg no está en esa situación, y lo sabe. Así como Gustav. Es distinto en todo sentido posible porque Georg le dijo unos días atrás que le gustaba, y es así porque él decidió que Georg también le gustaba.

Así como ahora decide que le gustan sus ojos cuando tienen ese brillo de vergüenza.

—Entonces basura hollywoodense será —accede—. Pero si es muy mala, improvisas para recompensar esa hora y media perdida de mi vida.

—Es un hecho. —Gustav sonríe—. ¿Hacemos popcorn y buscamos alguna bebida?

—Sí, y de paso me invitas algo de tu pasta.

La pasta resulta tener un mejor sabor de lo que había esperado. Dos horas después, un tazón grande de popcorn, dos latas de Coca-cola helada y la peor película que han visto en sus vidas, el televisor es apagado. Ambos chicos se encuentran con ánimos distintos: Georg está incrédulo de que en algún momento hubiese querido ver _eso_ , y Gustav se halla entre adormecido y socarrón.

—Eso fue… surrealista —dice estirándose en la cama—. Es un hecho, para la próxima vez yo escojo la película que pasar de nuevo por una tortura semejante no es opción.

—Te dije que dejáramos de verla cuando el esposo Madonna se da cuenta de la nota que le había dejado el italiano ese, pero no me escuchaste —se queja Georg meneando la cabeza. Tanto Gustav como él estallan en risotadas.

Cuando no quedan vestigios de risa atronadoras, limpian un poco el desorden y toman turnos para usar el baño. No pasa mucho antes de que estén con pijamas y Gustav se encuentre acomodando su bolsa de dormir en el suelo.

—Me gustan las ovejitas y abejitas de tu pantalón, mira que sus nombres hasta riman.

—Y a mí me gustan las nubes y estrellas del tuyo, Gusti. —Georg sonríe. Baja la mirada a su pantalón de pijama negro con estampados de ovejas y abejas, y su sonrisa se acentúa todavía más—. A mí sí me gusta. Fue un regalo de mi abuela por navidad.

—No te excuses —dice moviendo la mano de un lado al otro con humor—. ¡Acabo de recordar que estás en deuda conmigo! —exclama de pronto—. Quedamos en que si la película era mala me recompensarías y, bueno, si eso no es malo, que Dios nos ampare.

Georg asiente y se queda pensativo.

—Ya sé —anuncia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al transcurso de unos segundos. Antes de que Gustav pueda preguntar, Georg se ha acercado a grandes pasos a él—. No sé si lo tomarás como recompensa ti, pero desde mi punto de vista, sí lo es.

No espera refutaciones ni reacciones y sujeta el rostro de Gustav, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza para besarlo. Esta ocasión no es un beso de un milisegundo o simple roce de labios, sino que es uno intenso y húmedo, uno muy distinto a todos los que ha experimentado antes.

Cuando se separan, están jadeando y, antes de que Georg pueda abrir la boca para soltar algo, Gustav le ha rodeado con sus brazos y atraído hacia él. Se besan de nuevo pero con más suavidad, casi saboreándose. Antes de darse cuenta, han cambiado de posición y se encuentran acostados en la cama.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo? —cuestiona Georg con voz entrecortada.

—¿Dormir contigo? ¿Sexo? Es demasiado pronto para pensar en… —No puede terminar de hablar porque recibe un coscorrón dado en juego—. No hay necesidad de ser agresivos.

Sin mediar más palabras, la luz es apagada y el saco para dormir olvidado. Se acomodan en la cama, lado a lado, y sintiendo el calor corporal del otro pero sin tocarse, como si una repentina barrera de vergüenza los separara.

Gustav es una persona práctica y ante toda situación que se le ha presentado no ha hecho más que confirmarlo, por más que fuese una situación nueva y que nunca hubiera esperado atravesar. Y no hay excepciones. Por más que su forma de pensar se trastoque y produzca un cambio fundamental en su vida.

Deja que unos minutos transcurran lentos y en silencio para actuar del modo que más lógico le parece: con movimientos pausados se da media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Georg y luego pegándose a su cuerpo, de tal manera que se acoplan perfectamente. Georg no dice nada, solo le abraza.

Otros minutos pasan, llegando incluso Georg adormecerse, antes de sobresaltarse porque Gustav aprieta su mano con fuerza, sacudiéndole.

—Oye, Georg —murmura.

—¿Uhm? —balbucea otra vez somnoliento.

—Sabes que esto nos convierte en pareja, novios o lo que sea, ¿no? —La pregunta hace que los ojos de Georg se abran de par en par, el sueño alejado con brusquedad, pero no transcurren ni un par de instantes antes de que responda afirmativamente. Gustav aprieta nuevamente su mano—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Gusti.

Sin inconvenientes extremos, con los acontecimientos fluyendo con naturalidad, ahora Gustav puede decir que Georg es su novio. No es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que esto es como una amenaza potencial a que serenidad sea su segundo nombre, pero se tiene confianza, y, principalmente, se la tiene a Georg.


End file.
